Words I Couldn't Say
by percabeth4-evez
Summary: Takes place after Percabeth gets reunited, The Seven take Percy to camp half blood before fighting The Giants, and Percy decides to Suprise Annabeth. SONGFIC! based on the song "Words i couldn't say" by Rascal Flatts. i suck at summeries i know but the story is so much better! fluffiness all around in here


_**Hey Peepz! time for a fluffy Little one shot of the one...the only...**_

_**PERCABETH!**_

_**warning: Major fluff and Percy singing...I've warned you.**_

_**Percy: Hey!**_

_**Me: shat ap seaweed brain!**_

_**Percy: *sigh* Ashlyn owns nothin'...including ME! HA PSYCHO!**_

_**Me: *death glares* On with the story while i deal with Percy.**_

_**Percy: damn...*gulps***_

(Percy's POV)

Wow...I never knew the Argo II would look so friggen cool! Even flying, i feel comfortable. Not only becuase of the ship, but becuase Annabeth was wrapped in my arms.

We all had done our introductions and such. Leo was at the wheel, Jason was talking to Piper, And Frank and Hazel were staring at me and Annabeth, making kissy noises and stuff. I flipped them both off playfully and they came over to us.

"So, you're the famous Annabeth Percy had told us about and mumbled in his sleep?" Hazel smirked at me and i stuck my tongue out. "Yep. I'm the person that keeps Percy out of trouble...mostly." She smiled- a thing that made my heart pound faster and my breath hitch. Why did she have to be so beautiful?

Annabeth looked back at me, the dazzling smile on her face, "Something wrong Percy? your heart's beating like crazy." i blushed. Damn body.

"N-no, I'm fine Annie." she smacked my arm playfully before talking to Hazel and frank again. Soon Leo's voice came on the speakers, saying "Hello Peepz! we shall be landing at Camp Half Blood in a few minutes. So...yeah." I gave Annabeth an odd look. _Camp? _it said, and she decided to answer,

"Well, Seaweed Brain, We decided that we could show you camp before our Quest." I smiled. "Awesome Wisegirl! I've missed the gang."

Soon, we landed with a thud and the door thing came open. Everyone went out in order: Greek, Roman, Greek, Roman, Jason, And then Annabeth and me, holding hands with them up in the air _(A/n: if y'all have watched the Hunger Games, When Katniss and Petta were in the chariots and were holding hands, this is what they're dong) _And everyone cheered. All the Aphrodite childeren were chanting "PER-CA-BETH! PER-CA-BETH!" and we both groaned and walked down, Smiling at everyone and high fiving and hugging and such.

"Percy!" Chiron galloped up and looked at me, "Do you remember anything?" i grinned and gave him a hug, which suprised him but hugged me back, "I remeber everything Chiron. And everybody." And-yet again- everyone cheered. I backed up and hugged Annabeth. "I'm Home..." i whispered. "I know...and we've missed you...I've missed you." i reach down and kissed her and everyone "AWWED!" i chuckled. "How cheesey am i gonna get today?" And Everyone laughed.

"PEEEEEEEEEEEERCY!" Gover bleated and "goat" hugged me. "Yo G-man! Good to see ya!" I got up snd he said: "Perce, you're just in time for the camp fire!" i laughed. "Perfect timing for Jackson yet again!" I walked with my Friends-No, family, to the ampheater, where we sang stupid songs and i cuddled with Annabeth. Soon one of the Apollo kids said: "Okay, now time for open mic! any volenteers?" i got an idea. I raised my hand and yelled. "How about the guy that got kidnapped?" everyone looked at me as i walked onto the stage and i whisperd the song in his ear.

He smiled, "Good choice man." as he went to the sterio thingy and played the song. "I dedicate this song To Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." she blushed and i tapped my foot until i had to sing:

"In a book in a box in the closet  
In a line in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one June  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon"

She smiles, that gorgeous smile that even Aphrodite would kill for.

"There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tongue  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms

And I let it all slip away"

I look her in the eye, and my voice becomes more smooth, more...melodious.

"What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say"

She tears up, and i think i did too.

"There's a rain that'll never stop falling  
There's a wall that I've tried to take down  
What I should've said just wouldn't pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this

And it's too late now"

My hips sway with the beat, My voice becoming a bit shaky.

"What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say"

Tears were flowing down her cheeks, along with myself. why was i crying? Because my beautiful girlfriend an I were finally reunited. Finally completely happy.

"Are the words I couldn't say  
I should have found a way to tell you how I felt  
Now the only one I'm tellin' is myself"

I jump off the stage and walk to her, Still holding the mic but bringing her up to me, locking eyes and lips inches away.

What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

What do I do, what do I say  
And no else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say"

As the music stopped, i grabbed Annabeth and kissed her, a kiss that said, "I'm home...where I'll stay" and everyone (once again) awws.

everyone stares at me As i say "I'm home. And i ain't going anywhere too far ever again." and we hug.

"Alright everyone! Percy, stop being so cheesey." Chiron says, and we share one more laugh. "Okay, now the seven must be on their way. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and the Romans. We thank you and hope the gods bless you." Everyone gave us grim looks as we boared the Argo II. I turn around and yell: "The Greeks and Romans Have united...i Think!" and i walk onto the ship. Annabeth smiles at me.

"So...what were those words you couldn't say exactly?"

I smiled and pulled her against me. "I love you. I love you, i love you, i love you so much Annabeth Chase." She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck, "I love you too seaweed brain. And why are you being so cheesy latly?"

I laughed. "becuase you love it when i'm all romantic."

"True, true." and we lean in once more, loving how everyone was pretending to gag and making kissy noises.

I'll always remember the words i couldn't say, and how they had gotten me the best night ever.

**_~~~~~the end!~~~~~_**


End file.
